Nessie Gets a Hole in her Shirt
by matrixdestiny
Summary: In a late night outing, Renesmee gets a hole in one of her favorite blouses. Rated M for some violence


**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. All thanks go to their creator Stephenie Meyer. This could all disappear at her whim, but so far she's been really kind about us playing in her sandbox.**

********************

It was late, past 2AM, and the two young men had been wandering the streets for almost two hours now, in search of some quick cash, and maybe a little fun along the way. Finally, they sighted their favorite source of cash: a lone young woman passing by the alley.

With a nod, Ricky leaned into a shadow at the mouth of the alley. He would hide while JJ flashed a gun and kept her attention. Then he would step out and grab the girl from behind, dragging her into the alley. Once there, they could have a little fun, grab her money, and go hit some clubs.

JJ stepped out as the girl got close, and almost blew it. The girl was gorgeous, supermodel level gorgeous, with a body to die for, and he almost tripped over his own feet at the sight of her. He just barely managed to keep his cool, and drew his gun.

"Hand over your cash and those earrings, and you can walk away," he said as he waved the gun at her.

Big and chrome plated, the semi automatic always managed to impress -- and keep attention away from Ricky stepping out of the shadows behind her. Usually the girls were wide eyed and begging by now, but not this chick. She was stone cold, looking at him like something on her shoe.

"Oh, you have got to be fu--" she managed to get out before Ricky grabbed her from behind.

It was almost too quick to follow. She stepped back, twisted her shoulders, and with a crunch Ricky was on the concrete.

JJ didn't mean to, not really, but his finger twitched and the shot split the air. The girl curled up with a grunt and hit the ground.

"Ricky, man, you okay?"

Ricky was gasping and holding his shoulder, but he nodded and held out his good arm. JJ gave him a hand up, steadying him for a moment.

"Grab the purse and go, someone might have heard the shot," Ricky said between gasps.

JJ turned, only to see the girl standing up. "You ruined my blouse. My Aunt Alice gave me this blouse."

He tried to bring the gun around, but she caught his wrist. JJ screamed as he felt the bones grind and pop in her grip, the gun falling from limp fingers. She barely tapped him behind the ear and JJ crumpled to the ground.

She turned to Ricky, weakly trying to make his escape down the alley. She was on him in two steps, holding him up against the wall with one hand.

"How many? How many women have you raped and robbed?"

"T-two or th-th-three."

"Three? Three?! I could kill you now. Just snap your neck like a twig. But that would be too quick for you. Maybe, I should let you live," she said as her free hand strayed down between Ricky's legs, "but make sure you can't ever threaten a woman like that again."

"Nononono," Ricky begged, "n-never again. Never buh-bother another wo-woman again! I s-s-swear!"

She stared at Ricky for a long moment, then pulled her hand back. "I didn't want to touch you down there, anyway. Who knows what diseases I might catch."

Quickly, she rifled through his pockets with her free hand, finally pulling out his cell phone. Three digits later and she was talking to a dispatch operator.

"Hello?" she said in a thin, scared voice, "These-these two guys just tried to rape me, but-but-but, these other guys jumped them and I ran away. Corner of ninth and Cleveland. Please, please hurry, I saw a big gun and I don't--" and she smashed the phone into the wall.

"That should get them here pretty quickly. Now, I have somewhere I need to be. Are you going to wait by your friend over there for the police, or do I have to break your legs?"

His eyes grew even wider. "I'll wait! I'll wait."

Turning, she tossed him one handed almost ten feet through the air to land near JJ. Ricky grunted and cursed as he tumbled and landed hard on his broken shoulder. By the time he looked up, she'd disappeared.

Four blocks away, Renesmee paused to rub her stomach where the bullet had landed. _Right in the solar plexus, too_. Good thing it hadn't been a magnum, it might have actually broken the skin instead of just knocking the wind out of her for a moment.


End file.
